Cooking can cause nightmares
by alicechan07
Summary: What happens when Anna decide to think big, Kurapika eating a late dinner, and Leorio liking a certain blond's behind?


**Cooking Can Cause Nightmares**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Hunter X Hunter, but I do own Anna.

**Warning:**This story contains implications of yaoi or a little over shounen-ai, and some swear/obscene words. So don't read if you're not into it.

**FIC FACTS: **Anna, Alice and Mikiru are siblings that reside in only one body. The only way that people could tell them apart is their eye color. Anna is violet, Alice is black and Mikiru has sky blue eyes. Anna/Alice/Mikiru is the Vice Captain of one of the organization within the Hunter Association. This group of people handles the spy work, and information gathering. The Captain is Touya which is a self-proclaim LAST living Kuruta on the face of the planet. After hearing the fact that the Geneiryodan was only HIRED by the Mafia to kill the Kuruta tribe he had swore to kill them and be able to get the eyes of his tribe.

**PLUS: **Here Kurapika resigned from the Nostrad and joined the organization under Anna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Really?" Anna said in disbelief.

"We have recently fired a lot of chefs, since they got a lot of complains from the guess. So to answer your question: yes you will be required to prepare the desert for a thousand Mafia people attending the signing. Netero-san highly praised your cooking skills" The head chef said in doubt.

"Oh, okay. I guess." Anna scratches the back of her head as she blushed.

"Okay you have today to make an original desert and tomorrow to prepare it. I expect the taste and the artistry in it to be perfect. And there was a rumor I heard that the people coming for the contract signing has a very huge appetite for cold sweet foods; preferably ice cream."

XXXXXXXXXX

'Hmm.. What to do?' Anna looked inside the hotel walk-in fridge. It was fully loaded with every single ingredients known to man, even the rarest most expensive meat were there; snake meat is an example.

She headed step inside and head towards the fruits section first; picking fresh strawberries, mangoes, peaches, apples, and oranges. She also went and got flour, eggs, milk, vanilla ice cream, and chocolate syrup.

'_I feel like I'm losing my femininity.'_ She thought, it did look weird for a tiny girl to be carrying so a lot of stuff at the same time; without breaking a sweat. She set down all her ingredients on a nearby table and started on cleaning her hands before doing anything else.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika looked around all day for Anna to ask her why the Nostrad was attending the contract signing. He doesn't like the thought of being seen by his old employer because it would feel awkward. After all, he didn't really like the greedy man and his obnoxious daughter.

He let out a sigh as he still hasn't located the silver head.

His stomach grumbled; signaling that he should eat dinner already. He headed straight to the kitchen; thinking that there wouldn't be any people there at this time, since it was already 10pm. The sight that met him was enough to make any man throw themselves out the window, for ever thinking of something incredibly perverse.

Anna was standing on a pedestal to be able to reach the top of her cake, since it was twice as tall as her. She was covered from head to toe with syrup, and flour that people wouldn't be able to recognize her unless you look at her hair. She was wearing a simple white T-shirt that was big enough to be called a dress and a dark blue apron wrapped at her waist. Her legs were completely bare for anyone to see and whoever the fortunate guy coming in, might just get a gigantic nosebleed. Except for the fact that the said guy we're talking about, was the notoriously asexual Kurapika. He could care less, since he only treats her like a little sister, albeit a very immature, obnoxious, alcoholic one at that.

"Wouldn't it be easier to make a bunch of small cakes than make a gigantic one?" Kurapika suggested.

"But I want it to have the 'WOW' factor in it, for the event. Besides what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be preparing yourself for tomorrow? I mean you don't have any formal attire except for your tribal clothes, and it isn't really considered formal in certain events like those." She snapped back at being told what to do.

The blond boy rolled his eyes as he sat on a chair right next to the table.

"It's formal enough. I don't need to waste money on buying a suit for events that rarely happen."

"But now that you are part of this organization, you will have to wear formal clothing a lot of times, no offense, but dressing up as a receptionist isn't a professional at all." The silver head chuckled as she imagines the said cross-dresser looking very girly in a receptionist outfit.

"And yet I'm still offended. And who told you that?" he asks.

"Don't worry, it's not Leorio. I don't think he would like you making him dance in spitfire. But he might just do it if it meant getting in your pants; literally speaking."

"What!?" he turned a shade of pink.

"You heard me, He. Wants. You." She said very slowly, as if she was talking to a mentally challenged youth.

"I know that, but I thought he was straight. Besides, I don't feel like dating anybody right now."

'_Honey, any straight guy would turn gay ones they found out you're a guy. Heck even girls would second guess their orientation, because you look like a girl'_ She sighed and slowly moves away from the tower of cake.

She put ice cream as filling inside the cake to make it moist and fluffy. So the fact that it would be a little lopsided was understandable. But as she moved away from the cake it started to wriggle, much like a gelatin would when it is moved from one place to another.

'_Uh-oh'_ she thought before being buried alive in a sea of cake, fruit and ice cream.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry I couldn't do it Mister Chef-san. I guess I caught a cold last night for staying too long out on the balcony." Anna lied.

"It's okay Anna-chan. I mean from the looks of it you tried your best to come up with something." The Chef smiled understandingly, noting the bits of food on the said girl's apron. He motioned for her to leave the kitchen for him to have room to work on a new menu for the guests.

'_Such a hard-working kid, she probably worked all night just to make a desert.'_ He thought, as he went towards the walk-in fridge.

He opened the door wide enough to notice a trickle of ice cream stream landed on his foot. He looked up and before he knew it, he was caught in a tsunami of ice cream and cake.

"Aaarrgg!!" he grumbled as he tried to stay upright within the sea of ice cream goo.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is it okay to leave the mess inside the fridge?" Kurapika asked.

"Don't worry; he doesn't look like he would get mad over something like that." Anna smiled oblivious of the fact that the man they were talking about was already sending them a bunch of curses.

"So you only have a small cold, and a light fever, just rest for a bit. Also sweating helps you regulate your body temperature." Leorio said in a business tone.

"You finally develop some morals." Kurapika joked, as he stared at the future head surgeon.

"Haha, and you finally develop humor, though a very stupid one." Leorio countered.

"I guess I leave you too behind to catch up with your raging test- I meant friendship." Anna almost let the word 'testosterone' pass her lips, earning a glare from the Kuruta. She turned her heel and headed towards the door.

Before closing the door behind her, she turned her head and looked at the occupants of the room before singing,

"Leorio and Kurapika sitting on a tree, F - - K - NG!!"

She immediately closes the door before being hit by a pillow that the Kuruta had thrown.

"So.. umm… nice weather today." Leorio managed to say as he turned into a human tomato.

"Leorio, the curtain is close." Kurapika pointed at the curtains.

"Eheheh.." he got to his feet and tripped over the hem of his own pants; landing face down on the carpeted floor.

_'Oh, boy.'_ Kurapika rolled his eyes and tucked himself in before going to sleep.

Instead of having a nightmare about killing the two Geneiryodan members, he dreamt of a sea of ice cream and a butt-naked Leorio after his derriere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the mistakes.

Review pwease! sad puppy eyes


End file.
